The increasing use of electric automobiles has led to declining fuel tax revenues, with no reduction in throughput on public roadways. Increased use of roadway charges such as bridge and road tolls may offset a portion of diminished fuel tax income, but motorists may be reluctant to use pay-for-use roadways due to traffic congestion associated with toll plazas. Thus, parts of the roadway go largely unused due to the perceived risk of delay and inconvenience associated with toll roads and bridges. Improved methods and solutions for dynamically allocating roadway resources (e.g., use of particular lanes at particular times of day, etc.) throughout a transportation system for access and use by motorists will be beneficial to roadway owners, service providers, and to the motorists themselves.